Prom Night
by Paris Marriott
Summary: COMPLETE! TJ has a huge surprise for Spinelli on prom night. How will she react?---Also, as one couple breaks up, another one finally blooms after years of waiting
1. Tuxedos and Prom Plans

A/N: Here we are with yet another fic brought to you by political princess! This one takes place during their senior year in high school, and of course, it is a TJ/Spinelli. Enjoy!  
  
Eighteen- year- old TJ Detweiler paced around his bedroom, waiting for his best friend Vince LaSalle to come over. The two were planning on going to the mall for last minute tuxedo fittings for the prom and were going to get some dinner afterwards. Prom night. The one night high school students waited for-the night girls spent far too much time getting ready and boys worried about whether they would be the only ones not getting laid. (A/N: I got this from American Pie-I never went to my prom, so I'm basing this on what I've been told) But for TJ it was different. Not only would the prom mark the end of his senior year, but it was also his four year anniversary with his girlfriend, Ashley Spinelli. He had something very special planned for her that night, and he only hoped that she would be happy with it.  
  
"TJ! Vince is here!" his mom called from downstairs.  
  
"OK, mom, be right there!" TJ called back as he grabbed his wallet and car keys and headed downstairs. After kissing his mother goodbye, he and Vince left for the mall.  
  
"So you are really going to do it, Teej?" Vince asked as TJ drove.  
  
"I am, I mean, we have been dating since the eighth grade, and been best friends since kindergarten. I totally trust her and she totally trusts me, plus we love each other with all of our hearts. Prom night is the perfect night for this." TJ said, changing the radio station and letting Sean Hannity's voice fill the car. (Points to whoever knows who Sean Hannity is!)  
  
"Have you even discussed it? I mean, you don't want to scare her and catch her off guard." Vince warned as he fiddled with the volume button on the radio.  
  
"We have, and she told me that she is ready whenever I am and she trusts my judgment one hundred percent." TJ pulled into the parking lot and looked for a place to park. "Man, it's crowded today," he commented, pulling into the last available parking spot.  
  
"I know, everyone must be doing some sort of prom shopping." The boys got out of the car and walked towards the malls entrance.  
  
"Vin, remember we parked in front of Sears," TJ told him as the walked into the store.  
  
"Got it." Vince smiled. "You never remember where you park your car, do you, man?"  
  
"Nope, half the time Spinelli has to write it down for me," TJ said, walking into the tuxedo store and giving the receptionist their names.  
  
Vince laughed. "Typical TJ, you never remember where you park your car, yet you expect to pull off this thing for Spinelli."  
  
"Dude, I can handle it, just remember your part of the plan, otherwise the rest of it is going to go wrong."  
  
"Chill, Teej, I have it under control," Vince said as their names were called for their fittings.  
  
"Good, I'm just nervous, I never did this before, so I am afraid that something is going to go wrong," TJ looked in the mirror checking out the tux he was wearing. He had to admit he looked pretty darn good. All those years of track and bodybuilding had definitely paid off.  
  
"You look good, Teej, Spinelli is going to be blown away, between the way you look and your surprise, she is going to be the happiest girl in the world!" Vince assured him, checking out his own reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Thanks, you look great too. By the way, you never told me who you are taking to the prom." TJ said as they headed back to the fitting room to change.  
  
"I still don't have a date. Gretch and Mikey are going together, and Gus is going with Theresa. The Ashleys all have dates, of course so I have no idea who to ask." Vince walked out of the store with TJ following.  
  
"That whomps, man. Ask Swinger Girl. You two always got along, and I know she doesn't have a date yet."  
  
"I guess, it's just that I am still in love with Gretchen, and it's hard seeing her with another guy. I mean, I know she's your cousin and all, but still." (A/N: I made them cousins because I always thought they looked alike for some reason-like they could be cousins or something)  
  
"I know what you mean. I still think it's odd those two are dating, but whatever, as long as they are happy." TJ and Vince walked into a nearby store that sold part of what TJ was planning on giving Spinelli on Prom night.  
  
As TJ talked to the salesman, Vince couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of his friend. TJ was so lucky-he was popular, smart, and was dating one of the most beautiful, respected girls in school. He only wished that he would one day be in TJ's shoes, planning a wonderful surprise for the girl he loved.  
  
"You ready?" TJ asked him. Vince blinked a few times. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice TJ had finished talking to the salesman and was waiting for him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. You want to get something to eat?" Vince asked, trying to get his mind off his jealousy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving!" The boys left the store and headed off towards the food court.  
  
"So everything is going according to plan?" Vince asked him as they settled down in McDonalds with their food.  
  
"Yes, and thank goodness!" TJ laughed as he bit into his burger. "I am still afraid something is going to go wrong and the whole plan is going to backfire."  
  
"It won't, things are going to go just fine." Vince assured him. "You have only been planning this since January, everything is going to go well, I promise. Spinelli is going to be thrilled when she sees what you have planned for her."  
  
"You really think so?" TJ asked worriedly, sipping his soda.  
  
"Yes, I can almost guarantee it!" Vince told him confidently.  
  
A/N: so chapter one is done! What exactly does TJ have planned for Spinelli? Will she be happy with it? Will Vince find a date to the prom? Keep reading to find out! R/R, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading! 


	2. Girl Talk

A/N: here I am with chapter two!!! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Before I begin, as always, some notes to my readers!  
  
Desirae( Jeffs 1 girl) Glad you like it---keep reading! BTW Sean Hannity is a radio talk show host---kind of like Rush Limbaugh---but Sean's show has a little more entertainment in it!  
  
Lockdown: I know, I am cruel for leaving cliffhangers, but like you said, it keeps people coming back for more! No, I skipped out on my prom--- basically no date, no limo, no dress so it wasn't worth going. Good guess, and I can't wait to see the rest of your story! Thanks for checking those boxes-you made a girl in the USA VERY,VERY happy! Keep reading!  
  
Stephanie: good guesses! Stay tuned to see if you are right!  
  
LilVickiRyan: you sound like me about the prom thing, although, now I kind of regret not going. Good guesses! Yes I made them cousins, like we discussed! And yes, I will tell the readers MISS PSYCHO DID NOT STEAL THE MIKEY PLOT!! GREAT MINDS JUST THINK ALIKE! Keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: thank you! Feel free to guess, you won't be spoiling anything! Keep reading, you are introduced in this chapter!  
  
Angel9220042004: thank you! Keep reading!  
  
The-odd-1o-0: thank you! Keep reading!  
  
Guardfaerie: thank you and I hope you keep reading! For my Queer Eye story, just email me the name you want to use, a physical description (not necessarily yours-just one you like) and if you want to be a friend or a hairdresser or something like that. Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
While TJ and Vince were at the mall getting their fittings and preparing Spinelli's surprise, Spinelli and her two best friends, Gretchen Grundler and Jennifer Howard were in Spinelli's room, discussing the prom. (Jenn became friends with the gang when she moved to their town in the seventh grade)  
  
"So did you girls get your final dress fittings?" Gretchen asked, pushing her auburn hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I got my last fitting done last week, all I need now are a few last minute accessories, what about you, Spinelli?" Jenn asked.  
  
"Same thing, let's go to the mall this weekend and pick some stuff up." Spinellli suggested, stretching out on her bed.  
  
"Sounds good," Gretchen said with a sigh. "I just hope one of the Ashleys don't win Prom Queen---again!"  
  
"Well, Spinelli is in the running this year, and TJ is up for Prom King. It would be nice to see them win.' Jenn pointed out.  
  
"I have no idea how that happened, but its fun being nominated. And if Teej beats out Hustler Kid as Prom King, it's only icing on the cake." Spinelli smiled.  
  
The girls laughed. "So, Bob is coming home for prom again, Jenn?" Gretchen asked, as she put an old Aerosmith CD in Spinelli's CD player.  
  
Jenn grinned. "Yes! He's coming home next week! And I am thrilled! I haven't seen him since April, since he is busy with his student movie-but that's life for a future director."  
  
"Yeah, Bob sure has changed since he was the sixth grade king---he used to be so bossy, but he grew up a lot since he entered junior high. I am so happy for you two."  
  
"Thanks, Spinelli," Jenn said, still smiling. "And I'm so happy for you and TJ, celebrating four years together on prom night---you guys got any special plans?" she asked. She and Gretchen knew full well what TJ was planning, and the two tried their best not to show it.  
  
"Yeah, Spinelli, you and TJ gonna finally take that big step?" Gretchen smirked, nudging and winking at her.  
  
"My God, Gretch, no, you know we are waiting---we took that True Love Waits vow back in ninth grade. The truth is, I have no idea what we are doing. TJ hasn't said anything-----I just hope he remembers it's our anniversary." Spinelli sighed. She knew in her heart that TJ would never forget, but he was acting so mysterious lately that she wondered what was up with him.  
  
"Oh, he'll remember, my cousin never forgets anything like that. The guy can't remember where he parks his car, but he remembers everything you two have done together, including the date you two got married on the playground by King Chuck." Gretchen told her reassuringly. She gave Jenn a knowing glance. "Right, Jenn?"  
  
"Right, TJ loves you, Spinelli. I am sure he has something up his sleeve, after all, we are talking about the Prankster Prince here!"  
  
"You guys are right." Spinelli said, sitting up. "TJ would never forget anything like that. It's just that he has been acting so mysterious lately. I wonder what's up with him."  
  
"He's probably distracted about finals and getting ready to go to college." Gretchen assured her, "Don't worry, Spinelli."  
  
"I know, so what are you and Mikey doing after prom, Gretch?" Spinelli asked, smiling at her friend teasingly.  
  
"Mikey said he had some tickets to a midnight poetry slam, so we are doing that, and then, who knows," Gretchen said smiling. "He has gotten me to love that stuff, it's amazing."  
  
"That is so sweet!" Jenn squealed happily. "Bob said he rented a boat and is taking me for a midnight ride under the stars, isn't that romantic?"  
  
"That is romantic." Spinelli agreed, sighing. She got up from her bed and stretched. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get some snacks, you guys want your usual?' she asked, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Sounds good!" the girls called after her.  
  
Once Spinelli was gone, Gretchen leaned over and whispered to Jenn, "Does Bob really have a midnight boat ride planned?"  
  
"Yeah, just not on prom night. But Spinelli doesn't need to know that." Jenn smiled at her friend. "So far, everything is going according to plan, Spinelli doesn't suspect a thing!"  
  
"Good, I just hope everything works out. TJ has been working on this for months, he had to practically bribe Principal Prickly for one part of the plan. Mikey and I know our parts of the plan, and it looks like you, Bob and Vince have your parts under control. As long as Gus and Theresa are set, then Operation Surprise Spinelli is a go!" She and Jenn did a high five as Spinelli walked back into the room, carrying a tray full of snacks.  
  
"What's with the high fiving?" Spinelli asked, setting the tray on her desk.  
  
"Um, um," Gretchen looked at Jenn, hoping she would come up with a good excuse.  
  
"Three weeks until we graduate! High five Spinelli!" Jenn yelled, holding up her hand.  
  
As the girls exchanged another series of high fives, Jenn and Gretchen shared a secret smile, knowing that TJ's surprise was going to be a success.  
  
A/N: OK, sorry if that chapter was a little boring, but it was needed for the rest of the fic. Next chapter will be more prom preparations and of course, more planning for Spinelli's surprise. Feel free to guess what it is when you review. Please r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading!  
  
Also, please r/r Forever Your Girl! Thank you! 


	3. The Fight

A/N: This is gonna be short and sweet---I have a ton of reading to do for school this weekend--- schoolwork whomps! Anyway, some notes for my readers:  
  
Derirae(Jeffs 1 Girl): Glad you like it! Keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: Thank you! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks, so do yours! Stay with me!  
  
KenjiFinster: Thank you and I will try---sure, you can be in my fic---just email me the kind of character you want to be and I will add you in (also if you want to be with a character, let me know which) Just put fanfiction in the subject line. Hope you stay with me!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I am so glad you like this and your character! Isn't Bob wonderful in this fic? I wish life were like this too---hope the rest of this makes up for last years prom! Happy birthday! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Thanks to lilvickiryan/misspsycho for her idea for this chapter@  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day, Spinelli stood by her locker, waiting for TJ. "Damn, this is the third time this week he has been late! What the hell is he doing?" She tapped her foot impatiently, hoping that she would at least get to see him before homeroom. She was just about to leave and head for class when she felt two arms go around her from behind.  
  
"Guess who?" the voice called out.  
  
"Ummmmm, Joey Lawrence!" Spinelli guessed sarcastically, even though she knew who it really was.  
  
"Gosh you are obsessed with that guy!" TJ teased as he kissed her good morning.  
  
"He's a gorgeous actor, but it's not like I am gonna leave you for him or anything," Spinelli responded crossly as she began walking to class.  
  
"I know, its just so much fun to tease you about it," TJ said, hurrying to catch up to her.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to be teased, ok, Teej?" Spinelli yelled, shocking both him and herself. "Whoa, where did that come from?' they both thought at the same time.  
  
"What is wrong with you today, Spinelli? Is it that----" TJ asked, but Spinelli interrupted before he could continue.  
  
"If you even dare ask me if it is that time of the month, I will slug you, I swear!" Spinelli screamed, holding up her fist. "Man, why do guys always assume just because their girlfriend is in a bad mood, it has to be because they are on their period? Jeez!" (A/N: if anyone knows the answer to this, please let me know! It is so annoying!)  
  
"Well, you're being irrational!" TJ yelled back. "All I do is make a joke and you practically castrate me! What the hell is your problem then?"  
  
"My problem?" Spinelli walked closer to TJ, backing him into a corner. "My problem is the way you have been neglecting me lately. You are always late for everything, you act all secretive and you act all paranoid every time I walk into the room. I know you are hiding something and I'm beginning to think you don't love me anymore, Teej! I mean, what is with you lately?"  
  
TJ stood there, shocked by what he was hearing. He could not believe Spinelli would think that, especially when he was working so hard to get her surprise perfected.  
  
"Well, maybe if you knew why I was doing all that, you wouldn't be so angry!" TJ shot back. At this point, the entire hall was staring at the couple, but neither TJ nor Spinelli noticed or cared. "Did you ever stop to think that there might be a good reason for my actions?"  
  
"Frankly, TJ, I don't give a damn!" Spinelli shouted, tears streaming down her face. (A/N: points to whomever gets the movie I got that line from!)  
  
"Fine!" TJ yelled back, stalking off to class.  
  
Spinelli ran off, not caring that the warning bell was going off in her ears. She ran into the girl's bathroom, collapsing on the floor in a crying heap. She could not believe this. She and TJ were fighting, and she still had no idea what he was hiding from her. As she continued to cry, she felt two arms pull her into a hug and a voice whisper. "Don't cry, things are going to work out in the end." Spinelli looked up and saw.....  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: I know, this chapter is short and probably not very good, but I am mad busy this weekend! I will update daily, but my chapters might be shorter than usual, due to my pre-law and communications classes taking over my life! I hope you all continue to read! R/R, but remember, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading! 


	4. The Secret Was Trouble

A/N: Here I am with chapter four of Prom Night! But first:  
  
Miss Psycho: That happened to me the other day too! I was so mad! Yep, I used your idea! Thanks again and keep reading! Thanks for your help this chapter!!!  
  
Goofy monkey child: Yeah, I know I really don't like clichéd prom night stuff that much either, but this idea has been bothering me for awhile, so I decided to go for it. Not only that, but I wanted to write a fic where Spinelli has something good happen to her for a change. Good guesses, I hope you continue to read to find out if you are right! Good job on getting my reference and I took the same pledge!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Good job on getting the reference! Keep reading to find out!  
  
GuardFaerie: Good job! Keep reading!  
  
Again, this is going to be short and sweet---damn schoolwork! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Spinelli looked up and saw Gretchen and Jenn next to her, hugging her and telling her it was going to be ok.  
  
"What happened, Spinelli? One minute you and TJ are kissing, and the next you two are practically pulling a Jerry Springer. What's with the about face?" Gretchen asked, joining her friend on the floor.  
  
"He's just been acting all secretive lately, like he has something to hide. I guess it just got to me and I blew up." Spinelli wiped her eyes with a paper towel Jenn had given her and sighed. "What have I done?"  
  
"Spin, I'm sure everything will work out in the end. You're stressed, he's stressed, so of course you two are at each other's throats. Plus whatever TJ is doing, I am sure it is something good that will make you very happy," Jenn assured her, joining the girls on the floor. "Bob does stuff like that all the time, but it always means he has some sort of surprise planned."  
  
"But what if he doesn't?" Spinelli asked worriedly. "Maybe he's sick of me, maybe he decided he wants a girl who puts out because I don't!"  
  
"Spin, no, TJ would never, ever do that! He wouldn't have signed that pledge with you if he wanted a girl who put out. He knew how important the pledge was to you, so he signed it too." Gretchen scolded, looking at her friend seriously. "TJ has been my cousin for eighteen years and I know him well enough to know he won't cheat."  
  
"I don't know, Gretch. Maybe it's a sign we need to take a break. I mean, four years is a long time to be going out with someone. I love him with all my heart, and I want us to get married one day, but maybe we need some time apart." Spinelli buried her face in her hands, not noticing the look of worry on Gretchen and Jenn's faces, for they knew the truth and hoped that Spinelli's paranoia wouldn't ruin it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
"Man, she was so upset this morning. I make one joke, and she practically Bobbit-izes me! I mean, what gives?" TJ said to his friends at lunch that afternoon. (A/N: points to whoever knows what the Bobbit-ize comment means!)  
  
"I don't know man, it must be a girl thing," Gus said, unwrapping his sandwich. "Girls tend to get all crabby and angry at random. It's something us men will never get."  
  
"I guess, I just feel so bad, I mean, she was crying, and Spinelli never cries. Maybe I should just tell her what I'm planning, that is if she doesn't want to break up after this. Lord knows I probably deserve it."  
  
"Teej, you can't tell her!" Mikey said, "I mean, true love is blooming and you have such a wonderful plan to make it bloom even more! Spinelli will be so happy and surprised!"  
  
"I guess you are right," TJ sighed as he crushed his empty soda can into the table. "I just wish I can make it up to her somehow, without letting her know what I have planned."  
  
"Send her flowers or something," Javier Santos, Gus's best friend suggested. "Girls love that kind of stuff."  
  
"Or candy," Vince added, smiling.  
  
"Oh, what it means to be in love!" Mikey cried, as his friends stared at him, trying very hard not to laugh at his dramatics.  
  
"OK, I'll go after school and find something to make it up to her. I just hope she forgives me and this plan can get over this unexpected hump."  
  
"It will, by the time prom night is over, Old Rusty is going to be a legend for years to come,' Vince patted TJ on the back as they all got up to head for their next class.  
  
"I hope you're right, Vin, boy do I hope you are right!" TJ said to himself as he left the cafeteria.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: wow, TJ is upset, Spinelli's ready to break up, what will happen to them? Will their love survive? Will TJ's plan finally go into action? Will Spinelli forgive TJ? Will political princess win a date with Tad Hamilton? (hehehe j/k there) Keep reading to find out! Please R/R, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading!  
  
Again, I am sorry this is so short, but I have a lot to do this weekend, but I promise you I will make it up to you as the story goes on! Enjoy! 


	5. IMs and Karaoke

A/N: here is the next installment of prom night---sorry the story is kind of slow, but it all builds up to the final surprise!! Also, chapters are going to be pretty short because of schoolwork and whatnot.so please bear with me! Some notes to my wonderful readers:  
  
Angel9220042004: sorry I didn't respond last chapter, your review came after I posted---but glad you like it, good job on getting the quote and keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know, if guys checked calendars, life would be so much easier---I think my guy friends know too---lol---keep reading!  
  
Desirae(Jeffs 1 girl) thank you! Stay tuned!  
  
KenjiFinster: Yes, that was you!!! Glad it sounds like the way you are in real life-nah, you don't sound clichéd! Stay tuned!!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: lol, I was up early this morning too---wow, hope your weekend is fun---BTW, when is your exact birthday so I can send you an e- card? Keep reading!  
  
SammyKay: keep reading to find out!! (hey we have the same first name, only I spell Sammi with an "i"!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Later that night, Spinelli sat at her computer, still upset over her fight with TJ. He had tried to call her both at home and on her cell phone several times, but she didn't answer. She knew she was being stubborn, but she needed time to think about their relationship. She was just about to sign off and go to bed when an instant message box popped on her screen. (A/N: making up screen names)  
  
SmartGurl323: Hey Spinelli, feeling better?  
  
NotATypicalAshley: I guess, I'm just confused right now.  
  
SmartGurl323: But Spin, I promise you he isn't doing anything bad. I talked to him this afternoon and he told me that the only reason why he's been acting like that is because of school stress. He doesn't want to worry you.  
  
NotATypicalAshley: Really? I feel like such an idiot.  
  
SmartGurl323: Nah, don't. Just talk to him and I am sure things will go back to normal.  
  
NotATypicalAshley: You think so?  
  
SmartGurl323: I know so. Now I need to call Mikey about prom plans, I'll ttyl  
  
NotATypicalAshley: ok, things are going well with you two, then?  
  
SmartGurl323: Um, yeah, sure. I gtg.ttyl.  
  
NotATypicalAshley: um, ok bye, Gretch.  
  
SmartGurl323 signed off at 9:30 pm.  
  
Spinelli sighed. "OK, that was odd," she thought, "Usually Gretchen talks to me about this stuff. She seemed in an awful hurry to get off, but maybe I'm being paranoid." She was just checking her mail when another box popped onto her screen.  
  
SportzFanatic1: Spin, look out your window.  
  
NotATypicalAshley: Vince, you're not funny. This isn't Scream, it's real life, I know if I look out, you and Bob are going to be there with water balloons or something and say I have been Punked. You did this to me last month, I am not falling for it again.  
  
SportzFanatic1: No, Spin, I promise, you will not be Punked. Just look out the window.  
  
NotATypicalAshley: Fine, but if this is your idea of a joke, you better prepare to meet Madame Fist!  
  
Spinelli left the computer screen and crossed over to the window to see what Vince wanted her to see. "Holy cow," she whispered as she noticed what was outside.  
  
On her front lawn stood TJ, holding his nephew's Playskool karaoke machine and singing "My Girl" by the Temptations. Even though he was horribly off key, Spinelli couldn't help but smile at his effort to make up for their fight. She ran outside and pulled him into a strong embrace.  
  
"Oh, Teej, I am so sorry," she whispered into his well toned chest.  
  
"I'm sorry too, its just that I have been so busy lately and am having trouble in one of my classes, and I didn't want to worry you," TJ told her. It was technically not a lie---TJ was having trouble in math, but he hoped she would buy the excuse and not become suspicious of his other plan.  
  
"So we're ok?" Spinelli asked him as she led him into her house.  
  
"Of course we are, baby," he told her as they walked into her bedroom. Noticing her AIM still on, Spinelli sent a quick message to Vince thanking him for telling her to look outside for her surprise. After putting up her away message, she sat next to TJ on her bed and said, "Now I can give you a proper thank you, without the neighbors watching." She put her arms around him and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. They were just falling back on her bed when the phone rang.  
  
"Damn it, of all times to get interrupted," TJ sighed as they broke apart.  
  
"It will only take a minute, then we can go back to making out." Spinelli blew him a kiss as she answered the phone.  
  
As Spinelli talked, TJ noticed her face grow from happy to concerned, and wondered what was going on.  
  
"Teej, there's been change of plans," she told him after she had hung up.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: what could have happened? Who was on the phone? Will TJ still be able to pull off his plan? Will I ever get my date with Tad Hamilton? (I met the actor once, and he is hot and gorgeous, but anyway) I know a lot of this isn't directly related to the prom, but it all leads up to that one big night, I promise! Anyway, please r/r and remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all..happy reading!!!! 


	6. The Break Up

A/N: chapter 6 is here!!!! This chapter is going to be a bit off, but it is important for the rest of the fic (hint, hint---someone who reviewed is getting their wish) I decided this fic is going to be mainly about TJ's surprise, with a subplot of what is about to be described, which will ultimately lead to something the reviewers want. Hope you like it! Also please check out my website on my profile and sign the guestbook!  
  
This is another short one---ahh, the life of a college student!!  
  
Now for my lovely reviewers whom I love so very much---  
  
Damson rhee: glad you like it and I hope you continue to read!  
  
Miss Psycho/LilVickiRyan: Glad you are enjoying it and stay tuned to see what happens! Also remember what I said---never give up!!!!  
  
Angel9220042004: thanks! Hope you like this update!!!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: glad you liked it!! Happy birthday!! (the e-card will be sent tonight!!) Yes he made an appearance at our local mall---(a lot of soap stars do for some reason-but I'm not complaining!) my sister and I went with her best friend---he's sooo sweet! We should meet and take a road trip to find him----2 Recess Fans Try to Meet Tad Hamilton!!! Keep reading!!  
  
Noelle: Welcome back! Glad you like it!!! And no, I didn't watch the Superbowl---I was watching the Queer Eye Marathon! Keep reading!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Spin, who was on the phone?" TJ asked once she had hung up.  
  
"That was Gretchen, she sounds really upset. She's gonna stop by to talk. You don't mind if she comes over, do you?"  
  
"Nah, it's cool," TJ said, although he was disappointed about not being able to get some quality 'make up make out' time with Spinelli. "Is she ok?"  
  
"I have no idea, she said something about Mikey and prom and something about not going and that all men suck, I don't know she was babbling, so I told her to come over to discuss it." She put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "You are so sweet to let us have our girl talk, so how about while we wait for her.." She kissed him again and they resumed where they had left off before the phone call. They were so into it that they didn't even know that Gretchen had walked in the room until she had cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Gretchen," Spinelli gasped as she and TJ broke apart, blushing. She got up and gave her friend a hug. "What happened? Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"I guess, but it looks like I am interrupting here. I'll talk to you in school tomorrow," Gretchen turned to leave, but TJ grabbed her by the arm and led her to Spinelli's desk chair.  
  
"No, no, sit, tell her what happened. If you want I can go and talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"No, stay, I want the both of you to hear this so you can give me advice."  
  
"Whatever it is, we are here to help you, cuz," TJ assured her as he gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Teej," Gretchen turned to the couple and attempted a smile. "I feel bad about ruining your night, but I really need someone to talk to, and you two are the ones I trust the most." She paused for a moment and wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"So what happened? Did Mikey do something to you? Did he get you pregnant? If he hurt you, I'll kill him, no one messes with my cousin and gets away with it!" TJ said angrily, wondering what Mikey could have possibly done to make Gretchen so upset.  
  
"No, he didn't get me pregnant, and no he didn't hurt me, well not physically anyway." Gretchen blew her nose and stared at his friends. "He did break up with me though, and it really whomps."  
  
"But you two had a really good relationship, I don't understand why he would suddenly want to break up with you." Spinelli said, puzzled.  
  
"Well, he did, and now I have no prom date, no boyfriend and might as well spend my senior prom watching Freddie Prinze Jr. movies and eating Ben and Jerry's."  
  
"Gretch, no, you have to go, we can find you another date, or just go by yourself, be an independent woman! The prom won't be the same without all my best friends there!" Spinelli begged as she went over to hug her friend.  
  
"I'll think about it," Gretchen sighed as she hugged Spinelli back.  
  
"But I don't get it, why did he break up with you?" TJ persisted, wanting to know the truth behind his cousin's broken heart.  
  
Gretchen looked at her two friends, trying to find a nice way to word what had happened between her and Mikey. Even though she knew they would both understand, she wanted to put it in a nice, politically correct sort of way, for the news was a very touchy subject. Finally she sighed and decided she might as well be straightforward with them.  
  
"Well, you guys," she began, finally finding her voice, "Mikey and I broke up because....."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: I am soooo evil!!!! Why did Mikey and Gretchen break up? Will she find a date to the prom? Will TJ and Spinelli understand, or will Mikey meet Madame Fist for hurting Gretchen? Find out next time in Prom Night1 Please r/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading!!!  
  
HAPPY GROUNDHOG DAY!!!! 


	7. Revelations of a Teenage Boy

A/N: here I am, under my new pen name, Spinelli Woods, Esquire!!! As always, I have some words for my readers. Today's sponsor is Townsedge Mall!!! (Another short one---they will get longer, I promise!)  
  
Damson rhee: Glad you liked it and my qualities, keep reading!  
  
OrangeGirlExplosion: Thank you for your kind words!! I manage to write everyday-I set aside special time everyday to post, it keeps me from going nuts---well that, Recess, coffee and Red Bull keep me sane lol!! Good luck and keep reading!  
  
KenjiFinster: Yes!! Cliffie!! Lol! Reviewer related cliffie? I'm confused- blame my blondeness, lol (sorry if anyones offended by the blonde stereotype-I use it because it fits me so well) Keep reading, your character will be in more, I promise!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yum!! I love that stuff!!! Keep reading to see if you are right(even though you did help me with this chapter-thanks)  
  
Noelle: glad you liked it!! Keep reading to find out!!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Not exactly---stay tuned!!  
  
SammyKay: lol, yay another TJ/Spin shipper, I swear it's like a cult or something! We all see it, why can't Paul and Joe put them together already- on a special DVD?!?!?! Yes, I notice it all the time-so many little things, even on the website for the show theres this banner, and they are checking each other out, looking and blushing and all that---plus TJ and Gretchen always seemed like brother and sister---TJ and Spin had that boyfriend/girlfriend chemistry, especially in the fifth grade DVD and the movie.  
  
Kristin: LMAO!!!! OMG, that is soooo funny, my brother said the EXACT same thing!! (He's helping me write the Queer Eye story and said that about Mikey) but is it true in this fic? Read and find out!!  
  
Angel9220042004: Thank you! Stay tuned!  
  
Angelique: please don't go crazy! The new chapter is here! enjoy!!!  
  
A/N 2: The following is based on a past experience of mine and I hope nobody is offended by Mikey's portrayal, it will not be a major part of the fic, it will only be mentioned from time to time.  
  
Onward!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Um Gretch?" Spinelli stared at her friend with concern. "What were you saying about Mikey?"  
  
Gretchen paused, wondering if she should go on. After all, Mikey did want to keep it quiet, at least until graduation. Did she really have the right to tell TJ and Spinelli? She sat back on Spinelli's desk chair and thought about her options.  
  
"OK, I'll tell you," she began, "But you have to swear you wont tell another living soul. Mikey made me swear to keep quiet, and I am trusting you to do the same."  
  
TJ and Spinelli nodded. "OK, you can trust us," they promised.  
  
Gretchen sighed. "Well, Mikey called tonight and we discussed the prom, and when I asked him if he wanted to do something after he said there was something he had to tell me." She pushed her hair out of her eyes and continued. "Then he goes, 'Gretchen, hun, I cannot live a lie anymore. The truth is, I have been using you as a cover girlfriend. I am sorry, but you are just not my type.' Then he apologized again and hung up." Gretchen wiped her eyes. "I know I am being selfish, because Mikey is my friend and I support his, um, revelation if you will, one hundred percent, but he could have handled the break up and telling me better."  
  
"That's true, but not for nothing, I am not really surprised. I kind of saw this coming for awhile. I was just hoping I was wrong, because he seemed to make you so happy." TJ hugging his cousin. "But yeah, I support Mikey too, what about you, baby?" he asked, turning to Spinelli, who had a blank look on her face.  
  
"Wait, what?" she asked. "What do you mean you're not his type. You're smart, pretty and nice. What more could he want?"  
  
"Its not those qualities she's talking about, it is more of a gender issue," TJ explained.  
  
"Gretchen's a man?" Spinelli said jokingly. "Damn, I didn't see that-- -"  
  
"No, no," TJ laughed at his girlfriend's naïveness. "Mikey is to Gretchen like Will is to Grace," he explained, hoping the TV analogy would help Spinelli better understand what was going on.  
  
"Ohhh, OHHHHH!" Spinelli said, finally catching on. "Sorry, it has been a very long day. I kind of was lost there. Oh, are you ok, I mean, that is kind of an unusual reason to break up with someone, not that I don't love and support Mikey, but he was wrong for using you like that," (A/N: and it happened to me-twice!!!)  
  
"I know, but I was selfish too, I yelled at him and made him feel bad. I should call him and apologize. I was only thinking of myself and the prom, and I hurt a good friend in the process. Thank you for listening to me." she said, hugging them again,  
  
"You're welcome, and don't worry, Mikey's secret is safe with us." Spinelli told her.  
  
"Thanks, you guys, I better get going. See you tomorrow," Gretchen said as she left the room.  
  
"Wow, Mikey's gay?" Spinelli said once Gretchen left. "I never would have guessed, but I am going to support him when he needs it and still be one of his closest friends."  
  
"So am I, there is no reason the friendship should change. We all were friends for so long that we will support each other no matter what. As long as he is happy and loved, that's all that matters to me."  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself," Spinelli told him as she kissed him. "I just feel bad for Gretch. What is she going to do about prom, now that Mikey isn't going with her?"  
  
"Just leave that all up to me," TJ said, a plan already forming in his mind. "I know just the thing to make her and a lucky man very happy!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ A/N: wow, who saw the coming out thing coming? Just to let you know, this is not a slash, and I have nothing against gays----I have a number of gay friends and I love and support him 110%. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that and that will r/r!!! just remember the golden rule---if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all---happy reading!!! 


	8. Good Pals for the Soontobe Surprised Gal

A/N: Spinelli Woods, Esquire here to give you the latest on the adventures of the Recess gang! But first, some words for the lovely readers:  
  
Goofy monkey child: Good guess! Keep reading! (sorry I didn't mention you last chapter, I sent it out before I got your review)  
  
Damson rhee: Thank you! Glad you liked it!! Stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yes, two guys did that to me, but I am still friends with them, they are actually the ones I trust the most. Glad you liked and hope you keep reading!  
  
KenjiFinster: My portrayal was ok? I was kind of worried that I stereotyped too much. Glad you like this though. I understand your point about the other side, my two friends went through that---to the point where they were shunned from their families, which broke my heart. I hope all went ok with you, and if you ever want to talk---my IM is on my profile, as is my email-- -feel free to contact me.  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Good guess! Keep reading to find out if you are right! BTW-You are in this chapter and most of the rest of the fic-but since you won the contest in my last fic, you get to be in another one--- just email me or IM me (AIM or yahoo-yahoo s/n is on the recess group) about which you want to be in!  
  
Noelle: Glad you liked this chapter! Stay tuned to see if you are right!  
  
Kristin: yay! You were right! How about in the Queer Eye fic, I make you a friend--- you know, the one they interview about the person being made over? Stay tuned!  
  
Angelique: Thanks for the compliment, are you going to write? I'd love to read some of this stuff. Stay tuned!  
  
Now onto your regularly scheduled fanfic---which I brainstormed during my Economics class.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Prom night had finally arrived. Spinelli and Jenn had left school early so they could get their hair done and get ready for the big night. As they sat in the salon, they discussed their plan to get Gretchen ready and surprise her.  
  
"I hope this works," Jenn said as she studied her updo in the mirror.  
  
"It will. This is TJ we are talking about. His plans always work." Spinelli assured her as the stylist finished curling her hair and spraying it. "Gretchen is going to be so happy."  
  
"She won't be the only one who will be happy tonight!" Jenn said without thinking. "Damn, I almost ruined TJ's surprise there!" she thought.  
  
"What do you mean, who else will be happy?" Spinelli asked as they got up to pay.  
  
"Why, Gretchen's date, of course!" Jenn reminded her, smiling.  
  
"Oh, yeah, this is going to be a dream come true for both of them!" The two got into Spinelli's car and headed over to Gretchen's house. Once they arrived, they grabbed their supplies out of the car and rang her doorbell.  
  
"Hi, you guys, what are you doing here?" Gretchen asked looking at her friends strangely.  
  
"Getting you ready for prom of course!" Jenn told her with a smile.  
  
"But I'm not going, I thought I said there was no point in me going!" Gretchen said stubbornly as they went up to her bedroom.  
  
"Girl, you spent way too much money on this night already, and I am not going to let you waste it!" Spinelli told her as she sat Gretchen down and began brushing her hair. "Now, go shower while Jenn and I get everything ready for you."  
  
"Are you sure I should go? I mean-----" Gretchen began, but the girls shushed her.  
  
"Yes! You will go and you will have fun! Now go!" Jenn said, pushing her into the bathroom.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Gretchen was sitting at her dressing table, and Spinelli was putting her hair in flat twists.  
  
"Tonight is going to be so much fun!" Jenn said, thinking about the plans that were going to unfold, and of course, seeing her boyfriend, King Bob for the first time in months.  
  
"I know! TJ has been acting all crazy about it---he's gone all prom happy!" Spinelli laughed as she finished Gretchen's hair and moved over to let Jenn work on her makeup.  
  
Jenn and Gretchen exchanged knowing smiles, knowing why TJ was acting the way he was, for in a few short hours, he was going to make Old Rusty into a legendary jungle gym.  
  
"He must be excited," Gretchen commented, closing her eyes so Jenn could adjust her eyeliner. "Prom means one step closer to graduation and we all know how excited he is to finally go to college!"  
  
The girls laughed. "Yeah, he sure is looking forward to that!" Spinelli said, thinking about how wonderful things were going to get for them once they were in college.  
  
"Are you two moving in together?" Jenn asked, although she had a feeling she knew what the answer was going to be at the end of the night.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure, we are still deciding on that, I mean, we know nothing is going to happen because we know our limits, but we need to see if we can afford to live together and all that jazz." Spinelli answered.  
  
"Well, I know things will be good for you two, I have a good feeling," Gretchen said. "Hey am I almost done?" she asked impatiently. "I am getting tired of sitting here!"  
  
"Yes, you are all done. Now meet us at Spinelli's at five for pictures!" Jenn directed as she put the finishing touches on Gretchen's face and handed her a mirror.  
  
"Are you sure I should still go? I mean, won't I look out of place without a date?"  
  
Spinelli and Jenn smiled at each other. "You just finish getting ready and leave the rest to us," Spinelli assured her as she and Jenn got ready to leave.  
  
"What, did you call 1-800-Dial-A-Date?" Gretchen asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, no, but trust me, you will be very happy at the end of the night." Jenn smiled at her as they left the room. "Bye, Gretch, remember, five sharp!"  
  
"You think she will like our plan?" Spinelli asked worriedly as they got into the car.  
  
"Yes, once she finds out what we did, she is going to be thrilled." Jenn said as Spinelli backed the car out of the driveway, "And tonight, my friend, you are going to be happy as well!" she thought to herself, smiling. Prom night was going to be amazing!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: yes, this was a lame-ass chapter, but I am finally crashing after drinking 3 Red Bulls and it's 1 in the morning. I hope you like this though! Please r/r, but if you can't say something nice don't say it at all! Happy reading! 


	9. A Few Good Men

A/N: Sorry I never posted yesterday, but my friend and I were playing the "Let's get revenge on our ex-boyfriends and mess with their minds by randomly calling them game" and looking up celebrity phone numbers---found the president and OJ Simpson-didn't call them for obvious reasons, but we felt special knowing we found the list of leaked celebrity phone numbers the AP gave out---ahhh, the fun of sorority life and being bored! (this time with Red Bull and Pepsi in my system!) Anyway, now that we all know how crazy I am, on with the notes to the readers!  
  
Damson rhee: Thank you! Keep reading to see if you are right!  
  
LilVickiRyan: thank you! Stay tuned!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Thank you! Keep reading!  
  
Kristin: Stay tuned then..  
  
Noelle: lol, well wait no more, here is the newest chapter!  
  
Angelique: glad you like it and I hope you stay with me for the remainder of this story!  
  
KenjiFinster: Thanks for the sweet words and advice. Glad you liked the chapter! Yay you got the DVD.which one did you get? The movie or the fifth grade one? Keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
While the girls were getting ready at Gretchen's the boys were gathered at TJ's house going over last minute plans for the night.  
  
"OK, so you guys know what you have to do? We meet at Old Rusty at eleven thirty. Gus, you go at eleven, Bob, eleven fifteen, Vince and Javier, you are both coming at eleven twenty five. I will be there at eleven thirty to finish setting up. You all have the supplies for the night?"  
  
"Yes, Teej, just chill, we have everything under control!" Javier told him assuringly  
  
"Yeah, TJ, your plan for Spinelli is going to be perfect." Gus added.  
  
"I hope so," TJ said nervously. "OK, now that my plan is set, let's work on plan two for the evening."  
  
"Operation Prince Charming is a go!" Vince announced as he adjusted his tie in front of the mirror.  
  
"This was so sweet of you guys to make sure Gretchen had a prom date," Gus said as he put the finishing touches on his tuxedo.  
  
"Yeah," Javier agreed, smiling at him. "You guys are such good friends to them. Spinelli and Gretchen are going to be so happy tonight, and it's all because of you!"  
  
"Hey, Jenn will be happy too!" Bob protested. "It just so happens I have a little something special planned for her too!"  
  
"And what will that be?" TJ asked, smiling at his former playground king.  
  
Bob whispered the surprise he had been planning since the beginning of the year, when he realized how much he loved Jenn and wanted to do anything he could to make her as happy as he was. He only hoped that she would be happy with what he was planning.  
  
"That is so sweet, Bob, but how are you going to tell her?" Vince asked him.  
  
"I am going to take her to the side during the prom and tell her there is something we need to discuss. Then I am going to sit her down and tell her the news." Bob told them.  
  
"You guys are so sweet," Javier commented with a smile, "The world needs more people like you three."  
  
"Thanks man, "TJ said, patting him on the back. "I only hope you find someone that makes you as happy as we are one day. And when you meet that special person, we will all be right here to help you plan special surprises like ours."  
  
"Thank you, Teej. Now don't we have a prom to get to?"  
  
"We sure do, off we go to pick up our girls! The limo is downstairs!" Bob said, looking out the window.  
  
After some pictures taken by TJ's mom, the boys gathered into the limo and headed over to Spinelli's to pick up their dates and of course, take more pictures.  
  
"Pookie!!! TJ and his little friends are here!" Mrs. Spinelli called upstairs. TJ could almost feel Spinelli cringe at the sound of her dreaded childhood nickname. He chuckled slightly at the thought as he watched his girlfriend descend down the stairs. "Man, she looks beautiful," he thought, as he admired the way the burgundy dress she was wearing hugged her body and brought out her Italian features.  
  
"Hey Spinelli, you look beautiful, " he told her as he kissed her and presented her with her corsage. Next to him, Bob was doing the same to Jenn.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Spinelli said to TJ, kissing him. Gretchen watched in envy as the two couples before her happily discussed the prom and the fun they were going to have that night.  
  
"OK, kids, picture time!" Mrs. Spinelli called as she gathered them in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Wow, and this is only the start," Gus whispered to Javier. "We still have to take pictures at Theresa's,"  
  
"Welcome to prom night," Javier said with a smile as he noticed Gretchen sitting on the couch, looking miserable and alone. "When is this surprise coming together?" he asked, nodding toward Gretchen.  
  
"Right about now," TJ said from behind them as the doorbell sounded.  
  
"Hey Gretch, you wanna get that?" Spinelli asked, exchanging a smile with TJ.  
  
"Sure, why not? Let the lonely single one answer the door while you make out!" Gretchen scowled bitterly as she walked towards the door. Once she opened it, she put her hands over her mouth and let out a loud cry of surprise.  
  
"I guess she's happy," Spinelli whispered to TJ as they walked over to the door and saw Vince hugging Gretchen, who was crying tears of joy, for she had always loved him, but was too afraid to admit it.  
  
"I'll say, and Vince is pretty thrilled himself," Gus said, joining them at the foyer.  
  
"Operation Prince Charming a success," Bob whispered to Jenn as they watched the couple together. "Now let's hope Operation Surprise Spinelli is just as successful!"  
  
"It will be," Jenn assured him, smiling, having no idea that Operation Surprise Jenn was also in the works.  
  
A/N: Wow, so all the main girls are getting surprised...but no one will be as shocked as Spinelli will be at the end of the night. I know it seems clichéd to make them all surprised, but I wanted a happy ending for the main couples. So what lies ahead for them? What are the surprises? Keep reading to find out----please r/r but if you can't say something nice don't say it at all---happy reading! 


	10. Crazy in Love

A/N: Another night, another chapter, and yet another crazy adventure at college. Now my voice mail officially endorses TJ and Monk for president! Lol---we are bored and had nothing better to do---we are the craziest group of friends ever---but I wouldn't change it for anything! Anyway-here we go with some notes:  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yes, it is complicated---but I am glad you like this and hope you keep reading!  
  
LockDown: Thank you for the compliment! I know its short, but I am trying to make them longer---keep r/r/w!!!!  
  
KenjiFinster: is there a 12 step Red Bull program? Lord knows, my friends and I need it-although I went all day without one (go me!!) glad you like it---as for Gus and Cornchip girl, they just went as friends, so no real surprise is planned there. yay, you got the movie!!! It's a very good movie. Latin America-that is awesome---I want to travel there someday. Anyway, keep r/r/w!  
  
Damson rhee: glad you liked the Gretchen/Vince! The surprise will be revealed soon, I promise! Stay tuned!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I made sure Bob was good to you---after all, you are one of my most faithful readers!! You are going to love your surprise from our favorite cartoon hottie!! Keep reading to see what happens!!  
  
Angelique: glad you liked it and the surprise will soon be revealed! Stay tuned!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
An hour later, after taking another hundred pictures at Theresa's house, the group finally arrived at the Washington High Senior Prom, where they all posed for more "couples pictures" at the door. Once the last picture was taken, they all entered the room for their last formal event until graduation.  
  
"Wow, this officially marks the end of senior year," Spinelli whispered to TJ as they headed out to the dance floor.  
  
"End of an era," TJ agreed as he held her in his arms. "And the start of a new chapter in our lives," he added, thinking about what was in store for them that very night.  
  
"I know, and I am glad we both decided to go to the same school," Spinelli told him, putting her head on his shoulder. "I have no idea what I would have done if I had to leave you, or if you left me. "  
  
"You never have to worry about that, baby," he assured her, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, and nothing can ever change that, I am not going anywhere, I promise."  
  
"I love you too, Teej," Spinelli looked up at him and smiled. "How did I get so lucky to end up with such a wonderful, caring guy like you?" (A/N: and how come I'm not?)  
  
"Same way I got lucky to end up with someone as amazing and loving as you," TJ told her, as they continued to dance to "Back at One" by Brian McKnight. "I hope this means the surprise is going to work out,' he thought, fingering the hotel key that was in his pocket. Although he knew nothing like 'that' was going to happen, he did have a special night planned for her after the main surprise took place.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jenn and Bob looked at the couple from across the dance floor, smiling, "They are so cute,' Jenn commented, feeling happy for her friend as she thought about TJ's surprise.  
  
Bob swallowed nervously, knowing it was a good time to tell her what he had planned. "Um, Jenn, we need to talk,' he said, sweating a bit from the nerves he felt.  
  
Jenn looked confused, but she allowed Bob to lead her to a corner of the room so they could talk in private. "What's the matter, Bob?" she asked him, wondering why he looked so nervous.  
  
"Well, you know how I have been working on getting internships at different TV stations in the area, right?" he asked her, wiping some sweat from that famous unibrow he still sported.  
  
"Yeah," Jenn said, knowing what was coming and tried to hide her disappointment,  
  
"Well, I got one at Fox and I will be put in charge of helping direct Problem Solvers. I'll even get to go on assignment."  
  
"Wow, congratulations, honey!" Jenn stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "My boyfriend, working at Fox's Arkansas Station." She tried to sound happy for him, but it was difficult, since she was leaving for NYU in the fall.  
  
"And that's not all," Bob added, as if he were reading her mind. "I know how much going to NYU means to you, so I told them to allow me to work at the New York station instead. I'll transfer to NYU and we can see each other all the time. I could never leave you like that, Jenn. Being even a couple hours away from you kills me. If we were in different states, I don't know what I would do. I love you, and I want to be with you as much as I can." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Which is why I present you with this promise ring. It means that I promise that I will love you forever and do anything in my power to make you happy. "  
  
Jenn wiped away her tears and accepted the ring Bob gave her. She didn't know what to say, so she just hugged Bob and let him hold her until she could choke out the words "I love you too."  
  
"Shall we tell the others?" Bob asked as they headed back out to the dance floor.  
  
"We shall," Jenn agreed, taking his hand and walking towards their group of friends, to share their news.  
  
"Wow, congratulations, you guys,' Javier told them smiling.  
  
"Yeah, we are so happy for you two," Vince said, putting his arm around Gretchen, who looked as if she had won the lottery.  
  
"It looks like prom night is going to be a good night for everyone," Gus said, looking at his friends.  
  
"Why is that?" Javier asked him.  
  
"Because Menlo is about to announce the King and Queen of the prom, and I have a feeling that crown is not going to be worn by Ashley A." Gus said mysteriously as they all turned their attention to Menlo.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: another crappy chapter,, but I am tired, so um, yeah, I hope you all liked this. Next chapter will be the prom king and queen announcement, and then after that, TJ's surprise will unfold. Keep reading and reviewing, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


	11. Surprises and Plans in Action

A/N: Well, here we are with yet another installment of Prom Night---today Menlo has some words for the wonderful reviewers:  
  
SammyKay: First, thanks for all the reviews for my other fic---only three away from my goal of 100 reviews on that one! The key reason will be revealed in coming chapters---and its not what a hotel key is commonly used of on prom night! Stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: maybe they will be-stay tuned!!  
  
Noelle: everything will be revealed soon-keep with me, my friend!!!  
  
Damson rhee: glad you liked it, keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Yes, isn't Bob a great boyfriend? Lol, you got your prince!!! keep reading!!  
  
Angelique: glad you are liking this---stay tuned for more!  
  
Trin-o-matic: Yep! Keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The couples stood around, waiting to hear Menlo make his speech and for Mr. Dudikoff to finally announce who had won for Prom King and Queen.  
  
"I hope one of the Ashleys don't win," Gretchen whispered to them, as she watched them fix their makeup and hair in disgust. "Damn, they are so overconfident that one of them will win!"  
  
"They are so superficial," Theresa agreed.  
  
"Well I voted for TJ and Spinelli," Jenn said, smiling at her friends. "Not only are they the cutest couple, but they are so nice and totally deserve it."  
  
"They sure do, which is why we voted for them too," Vince told them, as he put his arm around Gretchen, who was smiling ear to ear. It was pretty clear that night that a new couple was finally about to bloom.  
  
"Thanks, you guys, I just hope we win, I don't even know how we got nominated!" Spinelli laughed as she hugged TJ happily.  
  
"Because you two are great people and others see it, not everyone likes people like the Ashleys," Gus said.  
  
"Damn, is Menlo ever going to shut up?" Bob asked, as they listened to Menlo drone on about being together for the last time and what the future would bring the class of 2006.  
  
"Does he ever?" TJ asked sarcastically as he nervously looked at his watch. Ten thirty. Only a half hour until they had to go and get Spinelli's surprise ready. He only hoped Menlo would shut up so things wouldn't run behind schedule, especially since they needed to be at the hotel by 1 am. Finally Menlo wrapped up his speech by once again congratulating the senior class and turning the mic over to Mr. Dudikoff.  
  
"This better not take long," Vince whispered to Javier. "We need to get this plan into action!"  
  
"Don't worry, things are going to run smoothly. Everything will be fine," Javier assured him with a smile.  
  
"Now, for the moment you all have been waiting for," Mr. Dudikoff announced with a smile, as he motioned for Miss Finster to join him on stage with the crowns and flowers for the queen. "It is time to announce the winner of the King and Queen of the prom!"  
  
"Sorry, you're gonna lose, Spin-ugly. You too, Dork-weiler!" Ashley Q. sneered at them. "You know one of us Ashleys is going to win, and Jimmy is gonna be prom king. So don't even bother to listen to who the winner is."  
  
"Why don't you wait until the winner is actually announced!" Jenn told them, "Because you should never count your chickens before they've hatched."  
  
"Whatcver," Ashley T. laughed, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Ashleys, let's get ready for one of us to be prom queen!"  
  
"...and the winners are Ashley---" the Ashleys all squealed with excitement as they sent fake sympathy smiles to Spinelli.  
  
"....Spinelli, and TJ Detweiler! Congratulations you two!" Mr. Dudikoff announced as the happy couple made their way to the stage, accepting hugs and congratulations from their friends and classmates along the way.  
  
TJ and Spinelli smiled at each other as they accepted the crown and flowers from Miss Finster. Neither one had expected to win, but to TJ and Spinelli (although she didn't know it at the time) it only made their night more perfect.  
  
"The King and Queen of the prom will now lead the senior class in the last slow dance of the night-to the song that was chosen by the class of 2006," Mr. Dudikoff motioned for the DJ to put on the song, and within seconds, the sound of Everything by FeFe Dobson filled the air. (Thank you OrangeGirlExplosion!)  
  
TJ put his arms around Spinelli and pulled her into a kiss. "Congratulations, my queen," he whispered to her as they began to dance.  
  
"You, too, my sexy king,' she responded with a smile, "I can't believe we won, I really thought the Ashleys were going to win again."  
  
"They wish," TJ said, smirking. "But people realize that silicone and snobby behavior is uncool, so nobody voted for them." He pulled Spinelli slightly closer to him, and she responded by putting her head on his shoulder. He discreetly checked his watch, hoping Spinelli wouldn't notice. Luckily, she was too caught up in the moment to notice. "Ten fifty-five," TJ thought. "Almost time to get this show on the road!" He signaled toward Gus, who gave him the thumbs up and watched as he and Theresa headed out the door and to where the surprise was taking place. He sent a signal to the others letting them know that it was time to begin setting up for Operation Surprise Spinelli. They all looked at him, signaling that they were ready. TJ slowly and gently let go of Spinelli as the song ended.  
  
"You wanna go sit down, baby?" he asked her, leading her to their table.  
  
"Sure, I am getting a bit tired," Spinelli admitted as she sat down, pulling TJ into the seat next to her and leaning on his well toned chest. He responded by putting his arms around her and stroking her hair. As he held her, he looked at the others, signaling the next group to go and set up. He gently moved Spinelli and got up, for it was almost time for him to pull off his part of the plan. He motioned for Jenn to come over and sit with Spinelli.  
  
"Baby, I'll be right back," he whispered to Spinelli, pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" she whispered, confused.  
  
"The toilets," he lied, winking at Jenn, "I'll be right back, don't miss me too much." He grinned at her one last time before heading off to Old Rusty, a place that would soon become a legend for years to come.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: ok, so the plan is set! What will happen? Will TJ be able to pull it off? Find out next time in another chapter of Prom Night! R/R, but remember, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all---happy reading!!! 


	12. The Call

A/N: Here we go..chapter 12!!!!!! Um, yeah, running out of creative things to say, I'm tired and this weekend is Valentine's Day and I am once again single, which is depressing, anway, here are some review responses:  
  
Damson rhee: The answer will come within the next three chapters, I promise! I just have this carefully planned, to make the wait worthwhile.stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: glad you are happy with it!! Keep reading to see what happens!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I am glad you like the excitement! Yes, you told an Ashley off!! I am happy you like it----keep on reading!!! (BTW, can you send me your s/n again please? I'm not sure I have the right one)  
  
Angelique: Lol! Glad you are enjoying it! Stay tuned!  
  
SammyKay: hehehe, Glad you like it! Jungle gym, hehehe, can be used for many different things...but how does TJ plan on using it? Stay tuned!!!  
  
KenjiFinster: ohhh, feel better, being sick is no fun! I'll bring out your "gloomy side" and yes, I get the meaning behind it, just let me know how you want it handled so I know how to do it appropriately, either explain in a review or through email. Stay tuned!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Fifteen minutes later, TJ still hadn't come back from the bathroom and Spinelli was starting to get worried. The others, with the exception of Jenn, had disappeared too, which made Spinelli the tiniest bit suspicious.  
  
"Jenn, where did everyone go? They wouldn't leave without us, would they?" Spinelli asked her friend.  
  
Jenn thought for a moment, wondering how she could answer Spinelli's question without giving TJ's surprise away. Things were going smoothly, and Jenn sure didn't want them to get messed up now.  
  
"The girls probably are off getting changed for the post prom party, and as for the boys, they probably are getting changed too, or else being questioned by Randal about post prom plans," Jenn laughed.  
  
"Ugh, Randal questioning the guys about what they are doing later? Why should he care, and why is it any of their business?" Spinelli asked in disgust.  
  
"I don't know, nor do I want to," Jenn said, shuddering at the thought. (A/N your fic kind of inspired this conversation, Mistress of Balmoral! Thank you!)  
  
"Randal probably wants to make sure he's not going to be the only one not getting laid tonight," Spinelli said, as both girls shuttered at the mere thought of anyone wanting to be with Randal.  
  
"OK, now that I have nasty mental images, do you want me to see if I can find TJ and everyone?" Jenn asked, wanting to not only get the conversation away from Randal, but to begin her part of the plan as well.  
  
"Sure, just come back so we can all come back together," Spinelli told her, as she went to go over and talk to Hustler Kid and his girlfriend, Sammi. (A/N: sorry, I had to do it! I had to add myself in here for kicks)  
  
As she watched Spinelli go talk to Hustler Kid and Sammi, Jenn smiled to herself. "Perfect, everything is going according to plan," she said to herself as she took out her cell phone to let TJ know she was on her way.  
  
"Hey, it's me," she hissed into the phone. "Operation Surprise Spinelli is a go. I am on my way with the last of the supplies."  
  
"Very good, Vince will call her in ten to get her over here. Hustler Kid and Sammi have a car ready to get her here by midnight. The others will arrive shortly after. This is TJ over and out." TJ responded as he hung up the phone. he turned to the others and informed them, "Jenn is coming with the rest of the rose petals, and Hustler Kid and Sammi know their part of the plan. In twenty minutes, Spinelli should be here and the plan can finally take place!"  
  
Gretchen laughed. "You guys sound like you are trying to pull off a drug deal or something. Its so funny!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha" TJ chuckled. "Well we know the real deal, so there is nothing to worry about. Just keep stringing those lights," he told her, pointing to the top of Old Rusty. "We are trying to recreate Cinderella's castle at Christmastime---Spinelli's favorite scene. I want it to be as perfect as possible!"  
  
"Chill, Teej," Javier said, putting his hands on TJ's shoulders, "Spinelli is going to love this. Just calm down."  
  
"I am trying to be calm, but I don't want this to look like some ghetto ass version of the castle. I spent the past five months planning this, and it has to be perfect for, well you know," TJ cried, trying his best not to explode.  
  
"It will be fine! It looks great!" Bob assured him, "In fact it reminds me of when Gus lived here in fourth grade!" he laughed, remembering the time Gus thought he was moving again and the playground helped him move under Old Rusty.  
  
"Those were the days," TJ said with a sigh, as the gang fell silent, remembering the memories that the playground held for all of them. "And tonight will be one more memory to add to the list. Speaking of which," he added to Vince, "You need to call Spinelli now, so Hustler Kid and Sammi can get her over here."  
  
"Vince LaSalle is on the job!" Vince grinned as he whipped out his cell phone.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Where is everyone?" Spinelli thought, getting annoyed. "Jenn should have been back with everyone by now." She turned back to her friends. "Where the hell did my date and friends go? Did they pull a Houdini and not tell me?" she asked, not noticing the smile that the two had exchanged.  
  
"I don't know, Spinelli, but I am sure there is a good reason for it," Sammi assured her.  
  
"Yeah, three to one odds say it is something good," Hustler Kid added with a smile.  
  
Spinelli was about to ask Huslter Kid what he was talking about when her cell phone rang. Sighing, she flipped it open and answered it, hoping it was one of her friends read to let her know of their whereabouts. As the voice on the other end talked, her face took on a mask of confusion.  
  
"That was Vince," she said, hanging up a minute later. "He said something happened to Teej and I need to get to the school right away!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: dun dun dun!! What does Spinelli think could have happened, what is the plan? Why the heck is Old Rusty becoming Cinderella's castle? Will Hustler Kid and Sammi get her there in time? Find out in the next chapter of Prom Night!!! Please R/R, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading! 


	13. Cops and Fairy Godmothers

A/N: OK this is gonna be short, I am tired---I had a loooonnnnggg day of classes, step aerobics, kickboxing and am finally working on something that is not homework today!!! So yeah, tomorrow's chapter will be longer! I promise! Now for my wonderful reviewers:  
  
Damson rhee: everything will be revealed within the next few chapters! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know-Randal with someone-EWWWWW!!!! Glad you like it!! Its mean, but going to be worth it in the end! Stay tuned!!  
  
SammyKay: yeah, Old Rusty---a hotel key----hmmm, whats gonna happen? Stay with me!!!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I love that castle, everytime I go there I need to see it! I am so glad you like this!! Keep reading!  
  
Angelique: lol hope you like this chapter---stay tuned!  
  
Noelle: Aww you missed Recess too! I had class---dumb professor wouldn't cancel!! But I got it on tape so its all good! Glad you are enjoying---stay tuned!!!  
  
KenjiFinster: She's All That, good movie, I wish I can have a date like that and a TJ/Spinelli relationship---heck a guy like the way TJ is in most of these fics, kind, caring, loving---do they exist anymore? Anyway, ok, I will try to make the gloominess come out, email me and we can discuss the best way to do it! Stay tuned!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"What happened, Spinelli?" Sammi asked with concern looking at her friend's confused face.  
  
"Um, I don't know Vince said something about TJ and the school and trouble and I need to get there right away to bail him out!" Spinelli cried out, scared about what could have happened to her beloved boyfriend.  
  
"Spin, calm down, it will be ok, TJ is fine, I am sure of it. Now go get your stuff and Sammi and I will take you to the school---our limo can take you, I think we are all ready to go," Hustler Kid told her, motioning to the rest of his limo-mates that they were leaving.  
  
"Thanks, Hustler Kid, thanks Sammi," Spinelli said gratefully as she went to get her stuff, still wondering what could have happened to TJ and her friends. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, because Sammi and Hustler Kid practically dragged her out to the limo, since they both knew what was going on and that she had to be at Old Rusty by midnight--- and it was already ten to twelve.  
  
Along the way, the limo was silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Spinelli was worried over what could have happened to TJ, and the others were silent because they knew what was going on and didn't want to ruin it.  
  
"Here we are!" The limo driver pulled to a stop in front of Third Street School, and let the students out. "I'll be back within the hour," he told them as he drove off.  
  
"Great, where is TJ?" Spinelli asked, walking around the outside of her former elementary school, looking for any sign of her boyfriend. She was about to give up hope of finding him when she was approached by an oddly familiar looking police officer.  
  
"Are you Spinelli?" he asked her, his dark eyes staring into her.  
  
"Yes," she answered nervously, hoping he wasn't going to be the bearer of bad news. She turned to look at Hustler Kid, Sammi and the others that were in the limo with her, but they all had disappeared as well. "What the hell, am I in some bad horror movie?" she thought. "Wait, I can't be, if I were, that Ashleys would all be dead by now," she reasoned to herself. (Points to whoever gets why I said this about them..) She continued to look around, but the school was as silent as a morgue. "What is it officer? Do you have information on my boyfriend?" she asked him.  
  
"No, but I have been told to find you and take you with me." The police officer led her to the other side of the playground, to where Fort Tender still stood to this day.  
  
"Um, officer, why am I here at Fort Tender?" she asked, as she stared at the clubhouse that held so many memories---everything to their battle with Lawson to where she and TJ shared their first "real" kiss after he had finally asked her out.  
  
"Because there is something here I think you need to see," he answered. "Or shall I say someone." He stepped to the side and revealed a figure dressed in glittery dress and whose face was partially covered by a veil. Spinelli noticed the glittery figure was also carrying a magic wand.  
  
(A/N: the following scene is probably the cheesiest thing ever, but I felt the urge to write it---because I thought it would be so cute!)  
  
Spinelli was just about to ask what the heck was going on when the figure, that Spinelli assumed was supposed to be a fairy, began to sing:  
  
Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
  
Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
  
Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
  
But the thingmabob that does the job is  
  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
  
Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
  
bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!  
  
"Wait, what?" Spinelli said, looking at what she now realized was supposed to be her fairy godmother.  
  
"I'm your fairy godmother," the figure announced with a smile.  
  
"OK, I know the punch wasn't spiked, so maybe I am going nuts," she said out loud to herself. "Next thing I know there's going to be a carriage with horses coming to take me to my prince."  
  
As if on cue, Hustler Kid, Guru Kid and Lawson came up to her, in a rented carriage pulled by horses. "OK, now that is weird," Spinelli thought, looking at them strangely.  
  
"Go on, go into the carriage, and it will lead you to your prince." The Fairy Godmother led her to the carriage and Guru Kid took her hand and put her in.  
  
"Hurry, this thing has to be back in an hour!" Hustler Kid warned them as the carriage took off and led Spinelli to her one true love that awaited her at Old Rusty.  
  
A/N: anyone have wine to go along with this cheese? This is based on a whole bunch of things, and I am deciding that Spinelli's favorite movie is Cinderella, so I made it all a theme to the movie. The surprise will be revealed in the next chapter, so keep reviewing and I will add more!! BTW, who are the fairy and the cop? Feel free to guess!! I hope all my fans, especially all us hopeless romantics like me, enjoyed this! Please R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


	14. The Surprise Revealed

A/N: Spinelli Woods, Esquire's tip for the day: Never break a girl's heart and then expect her not to punk you for your evil behavior-hehehe that was my day today---moral of the story? Never mess with the OTZ sorority sisters!! Anyway, yeah, back to my story---this is one of the last chapters, there are probably 3 more after this, and then I am beginning Underneath it All with a few song fics in between! So yeah, here we are with some reviewer notes:  
  
Angelique: Woohoo!! Glad you like it!!! If you think it's sweet now, just wait...stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I have no idea what I would do if that happened to me..glad you liked it-keep reading!!!  
  
Noelle: I don't know where your TJ is, but mine is missing too ::starts nationwide search for our TJs:: every girl needs a TJ!!!! When I become a politician I will make it a law!!!! The Experiment is on this week too, either tomorrow or Friday!! ::big smiles:: anyway, stay tuned!!!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I always wanted to ride in one too!!! I hope you like the rest of this!!  
  
KenjiFinster: Thank you-I will make your character the way we discussed it- and you're close-its from Scream---stay tuned!!  
  
Damson rhee: glad you liked it, keep reading and good guesses!!!!  
  
OrangeGirlExplosion: I was singing it all day, thanks to that and my crazy best friend, security now thinks I'm nuts!!! But they already knew that, lol..anyway, thank you and keep reading!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Where the heck are they?" TJ asked checking his watch, it was 11:59, and he had given the boys specific instructions to have Spinelli back at Old Rusty at midnight on the dot.  
  
"TJ, calm down, for the last time, before I smack you, and we are family, so I am allowed!" Gretchen yelled, getting a bit impatient with TJ's hysterical attitude.  
  
TJ was about to protest when Vince intervened. "Gretch, hun, let him be, I mean he is a guy who is about to take a huge step in a relationship with the girl he has loved since kindergarten. So he has every right to be nervous right now!"  
  
Gretchen sighed. "I guess you are right Vince," she told him with a smile, making it pretty clear to those around them that she was beginning to get over Mikey and fall in love with Vince.  
  
"Anyway," TJ said, breaking the moment between Vince and Gretchen, "Yes, I am nervous, I am afraid of how she is going to react. I mean, this is a huge step in our relationship. What if she gets scared and rejects me?"  
  
"She won't." Jenn said as she finished spreading the rose petals around the jungle gym. "Just last week, she was discussing how she wanted to do this, so you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"I hope you are right, Jenn," TJ told her with a nervous sigh.  
  
"Well, don't look now, but here comes Cinderella herself," Bob warned him as the carriage came to a stop at Old Rusty and the boys carefully helped Spinelli out.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," Spinelli breathed, surveying how TJ and the gang re- created Old Rusty to look like Cinderella's Castle at Christmastime. She loved the way it looked at Disney World, and wondered why TJ had gone through so much trouble to recreate it---as well as re-enact a scene from one of her favorite movies.  
  
TJ smiled at her as he helped her up on top of the jungle gym. As he stared at her, awed by her beauty, he took a deep breath, now more nervous than ever about his plan. With encouraging smiles from Gus and Javier, he cleared his throat and began the speech he had written especially for this occasion.  
  
"Spinelli," he began, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. "I have known you since we were five years old, when we were both in Miss Finster's class together and went on our very first adventure on the playground. Even then, there was something about you that was so beautiful, inside and out. You knew how to stand up for yourself, and you never let anybody push you around. The fact that you were a cute kid didn't hurt either," he added with a chuckle, which caused their friends who were watching them laugh as well.  
  
"Throughout the years, you and I became closer, closer than we were with the others in our gang, and because of that, my love for you grew with every passing day. Even though I tried denying it, namely during our kissing experiment, I knew in my heart that I was in love with you, and that you were the one I wanted to be with. So finally in eighth grade, I worked up the courage to finally ask you out, even though I was scared, and even though I knew that at the time, Skeenz was madly in love with you." TJ smiled at the memory and pointed to Fort Tender. "And it was there, in Fort Tender, that my life changed forever. You became my girlfriend, my best friend and above all, the girl who I loved and loved me back, despite my immaturity and dorkiness." The gang laughed once again as TJ began to wrap up his speech. "Now that we are adults-well almost adults---we are starting another chapter in our lives, one that I could never imagine beginning without you. Which is why I brought you out here tonight. Perhaps this will explain why I have been acting mysterious for the past several weeks." TJ took one more breath and motioned for Theresa to hand him the box she had been holding.  
  
Spinelli looked over at her boyfriend, wiping tears from her eyes. She was so touched by his sweet words, and the fact that he had gone through so much trouble to express his feelings, especially in front of all their friends. She was about to open her mouth to speak when TJ gently touched her lips with his fingers.  
  
"Shhh," he whispered softly. "I wasn't done yet." He smiled at her once again and continued. "I brought you here tonight, and recreated this Cinderella scene because there is something I want to ask you, and somehow re-enacting the movie and decorating the place where we first met seemed like the best way to do it, because it is sentimental and something that I know would make you happy."  
  
Spinelli was so touched by TJ's efforts that she could not control the tears of joy from rolling down her cheeks. Although she was happy about what TJ had planned and grateful for the effort he had gone through to pull it off, still nothing prepared her for what TJ was about to ask her, even though it was something she had been dreaming about since she met him in kindergarten and developed an instant crush on him---a crush that developed into the unconditional love she felt for him. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice TJ get down on one knee and take her hand.  
  
"...Which is why I brought you out here, you are my Cinderella, and I want to be your Prince Charming forever. So what I am trying to say is, Ashley Funichello Spinelli, will you marry me?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: as I become more and more like Captain Sappy, I am also evil, because I left you with a cliffhanger! What will Spinelli say? Will she make TJ happy, or leave him brokenhearted? And just who were the cop and fairy godmother? Find out next time and for the fastest results, leave me a nice review!! Just remember the golden rule, if you cant say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading!! 


	15. More Surprises

A/N: wow, I sure left you hanging lat night, didn't I? So now, what will Spinelli say? Find out below!!! But first:  
  
LilVickiRyan: NO BUNGEE CORDS!!! Man, between you and me, we are like members of a TJ/Spinelli shipper cult...scary, but keep reading!!!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: It is exciting! I would too, omg your dream sounds cool, and the scary thing is, I had similar dreams before, when they were in high school and TJ and Spinelli were dating. Too bad it wasn't real though, stay tuned!  
  
Kristin: yes you were!!! Stay tuned for more!!!  
  
Angelique: I know I am mean, but it allows people to come back and read!!! Anyway, so yay, you're a TJ/Spinelli shipper too? Wow, there are so many, that Paul and Joe need to just make an entire series about those two dating!!! Keep reading!!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Spinelli stared at TJ in shock, the tears still streaming from her dark eyes. Although this was something she had been dreaming of since she was little, she never expected TJ to make it so romantic and memorable. She looked down at him again, and noticed for the first time that he was still wearing the crown he had received for Prom King. At that moment, Spinelli finally realized that the crown was a symbol of him as her Prince Charming, and that he was the one she was truly meant to spend her life with.  
  
"Um, Spinelli?" TJ called, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Um, I would kind of like an answer, my knee is beginning to hurt from being on it for so long."  
  
Spinelli stared at him and the ring he was holding, and back at him again. She was still in such shock that all she could manage to do was nod for a minute before she finally found her voice.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, TJ, yes, yes, of course I will marry you!" she cried out, smiling as he slipped the heart shaped diamond ring on her finger. The main diamond was surrounded by two smaller diamonds and on a platinum setting. "Wow, it is so beautiful, TJ" she breathed as she stared at it.  
  
"All those summers and weekends working at Kelso's finally paid off," he told her. "I began saving for that ring the day after we started dating, because I knew you would be the one I would spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"Oh, Teej, how in the world did I get so lucky?" Spinelli asked, as she pulled him to his feet and embraced him.  
  
"Like I told you before, the same way I did. You are my destiny, and now we are finally going to make it official," he told her as he put his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
As they kissed for the first time as an officially engaged couple, their friends began clapping and cheering for them, happy that Washington High School's favorite couple had finally gotten engaged.  
  
"They are so cute," Gus whispered to Javier, not noticing the slight look of envy on his friend's face.  
  
"They sure are," Javier replied, brushing off any jealous feelings he had toward the couple and love in general. "Hey, don't we have to be at the hotel for phase two of TJ's surprise?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Bob said as he joined them. "Hey, lovebirds," he called, watching the couple kiss and whisper toward each other.  
  
"What is it Bob?" Spinelli asked, giggling, finally pulling herself away from her new fiancé.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but we need to be out of here soon. I mean, we only have a limited amount of time before the limo turns into a pumpkin," he joked, hoping TJ would catch on.  
  
"That's right1" TJ said with a smile. " Come on, Cinderella," he whispered, taking Spinelli's hand and leading her down off Old Rusty. "Your fairy godmother awaits to take you to the next castle."  
  
As if on cue, the fairy godmother reappeared and took Spinelli and TJ to the waiting car that would take them to the next destination.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Well, phase one went off without a hitch," Jenn commented with a smile as they finished cleaning up Old Rusty. "I hope phase two goes just as well, because, goodness knows they both deserve it."  
  
"They sure do," Bob agreed, coming up behind her and kissing her on top of her head. "And I know one day all of us are going to be as happy as those two are now."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Javier said under his breath as he unstrung some lights from the top of the jungle gym.  
  
"What?" Gus asked him with concern.  
  
"Nothing," Javier said with a fake smile. "Now hurry up you guys, we need to get to the next destination as soon as possible."  
  
"He's right," Vince said as he helped Gretchen off the ladder. "That limo driver can't keep them distracted forever. Now let's move!" he cried out, clapping his hands together. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Teej, where are we?" Spinelli asked as the limo driver went down some unfamiliar road. "It looks like the president should be living here! how can we even afford to drive down here?"  
  
"Let's just say being a good friend of the Hustler Kid pays off sometimes," TJ informed her with a smile as they continued to drive through the opulent neighborhood. He checked his watch subtly, hoping Spinelli wouldn't notice. If Gretchen's careful calculations were correct, their friends would be at the destination in ten minutes, leaving TJ and Spinelli fifteen minutes to make their appearance.  
  
"Do I even want to know what you mean by that, baby?" she asked as she leaned on his shoulder, smiling up at him as he played with her hair.  
  
"You will once you see what we have done!" TJ grinned at her as the limo finally pulled to a stop in front of one of the fanciest hotels in the state of Arkansas.  
  
"Oh, my word!" Spinelli gasped as she stared at the building in awe.  
  
"Fancy, isn't it?" TJ asked with a smile. "This building makes the Hilton and Plaza Hotels look like cheap no-tell hotels."  
  
Spinelli laughed. "But why are we here?" she asked, confused.  
  
"You'll see," he took her hand and led her into the hotel, where they were once more greeted by the cop and fairy godmother. The two strangers (well to Spinelli, since she had no idea who they really were)led them upstairs to a room that was usually reserved for VIP guests. TJ took out the key and opened the door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: please don't kill me for this crappy chapter. I am so tired and was running out of ideas. Keep reading and reviewing, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all----happy reading! 


	16. Celebration

A/N: wow two more chapters left! This fic went fast!!! But fear not, I have a ton more Recess fics planned! So without further ado, here is my notes to my reviewers!!  
  
Goofy monkey child: Well, I need to live up to the title you gave me!! Lol, great minds think alike, and I am excited to read what you write next—I'll check out your original stuff, but I need the link, if you can send it, I will read and review!! Good luck with assignments and I hope you keep reading!!  
  
LilVickiRyan: We will rule the world!!! I want a TJ too, and I am jealous of Spin as well!!! Keep reading!!  
  
Angelique: thanks for reviewing, and keep reading!!  
  
KenjiFinster: Aww, Feel better!!! Glad you liked it and your portrayal!! Keep reading and thanks for sending me that experiment scanned book!!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Glad you liked it, I thought that line was cute too! Remember all of our laws we are going to pass when we take over the White House, (I especially like our TJ/Spinelli one!) keep reading!!!  
  
SammyKay: glad you liked it, and hope you keep reading!  
  
Jerseygirl13: Thank you!! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Now close your eyes," TJ instructed as he opened the door. Spinelli did what she was told, but still had no idea as to why they were in this hotel. It was gorgeous and she was happy he had gone through all this trouble, but she was confused as to why he had rented a hotel for the night, especially when he knew her feelings about the issue of premarital sex.  
  
"Um, Teej, why are we here?" she asked him, her eyes still closed, but she was sure her face showed a picture of confusion.  
  
"You'll see, baby," he told her, putting his arms around her and kissing her in order to distract her from what was going on in the room.  
  
"Um, TJ?" she said when they finally broke apart. "As much as I am loving this, isn't it ironic that we are making out in the middle of the hall in a hotel? Most normal people are in the room when they want to make out."  
  
"I know," TJ answered with a smile, "But you are so beautiful that I just couldn't resist kissing you before we went in." He noticed Gretchen and Jenn walking toward the room with the last of the surprise, so he slowly turned Spinelli around so that her back was toward the door and smiled. "Your beauty and love gives me a low resistance level," he whispered as he kissed her again, pulling apart when he was sure everyone was in the room. "What do you say we go in the room now?" he asked, putting his arms around her and gently covering her eyes with his hands. Once they had both entered the room, TJ gently let go of her eyes and revealed part two of his surprise.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Spinelli gasped, as she noticed both their families and friends waiting for them in one of the most exclusive hotel suites in Arkansas.  
  
"Surprise! Congratulations on finally getting engaged, you two!" Mrs. Detwieler ran up to them and hugged them both. "I always knew you two would end up together and I am happy you are finally making it official."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Detwieler," Spinelli said smiling at her soon-to-be mother in law.  
  
"Honey, you're family now, please, you are going to have to get used to calling me mom!" she told Spinelli, putting her arm around her.  
  
"And TJ is going to have to call me mom, too!" another voice called out from behind them, The trio turned around to see a very happy Flo Spinelli standing there. "Pookie! I can't believe my little girl is finally getting married! I finally get to help plan a wedding!"  
  
"Oh, wow, yes, we need to go dress shopping, find bands and caterers........." As the two moms began to discuss wedding plans, Jenn and King Bob came up to the couple to congratulate them once again.  
  
"Wow, congratulations, you two, I am so happy you two are finally engaged. It only took thirteen years!" Bob joked as he hugged Spinelli and shook TJ's hand.  
  
"Thanks, Bob," Spinelli said with a smile. She turned to Jenn, showing off her new engagement ring with excitement.  
  
"Very beautiful," Jenn complimented, as she looked at the ring. "TJ definitely has good taste in jewelry, just like Bob."  
  
"Well, you did help my pick it out, Jenn," TJ reminded her. "After all, you knew what her dream ring was."  
  
"Thanks to adiamondisforever.com" Jenn said with a laugh, remembering how the girls had designed their dream engagement rings during a sleepover a few months back.  
  
"So, maid of honor," Spinelli said, putting her arm around Jenn, "Hows about we get together soon and plan?"  
  
"You want me as your maid of honor?" Jenn asked, shocked by Spinelli's request. "I mean, I thought you and Gretchen were best friends, I mean, I'll do it, but I thought...."  
  
"Sweetie, you are my best friend, yes I knew Gretchen longer, but you and I are closer, so will you do me this honor?" Spinelli asked.  
  
"Of course I will!" Jenn exclaimed, hugging her friend in excitement.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything, Teej. I love you so much!" Spinelli said kissing him. There is one thing I don't understand, though," Spinelli added.  
  
"What's that, babe?" he asked her.  
  
"Who were the cop and fairy godmother?" she asked him. "I mean, they looked familiar, but I can't quite place them."  
  
"That would be us," a voice called out from behind them. Spinelli turned around and saw TJ's older sister and her husband Jimmy there. They had both been so well disguised that Spinelli didn't even recognize them when they had done their "performances."  
  
Spinelli smiled at them. "Thanks, you guys," she told them as she hugged them.  
  
"It was our pleasure," Jimmy told her, "TJ here said he wanted to plan the perfect proposal, so we came up with this plan. It took us almost six months to do it, but it was worth it in the end, because of how happy you made my brother in law. I only wish you two can be as happy as Becky and I are," he told them, hugging them both.  
  
"Thanks, man," TJ said with a smile. "Now, how about we greet our other guests?" TJ asked Spinelli, taking her hand and leading her to another group of people to mingle with.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Later that night, after the last of the guests left, TJ and Spinelli remained in the room, cuddling on the bed at watching American Pie.  
  
"I am so glad you are not like those guys, " Spinelli commented as they watched a scene with the guys making their 'getting laid' pact.  
  
" Why would I want to be? I have you, and I respect you" TJ reminded her, kissing her forehead.  
  
As Spinelli leaned closer into TJ, she closed her eyes, thanking God for allowing her to be with the most wonderful, loving and caring guys in the world and for making her the happiest and luckiest girl in the world.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: OK, so TJ surprised her with an engagement party! But what next? What I going to happen in the conclusion of this story? R/R to find out! Just remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading!! 


	17. Memories

A/N: OK people, this is the last chapter of Prom Night—but tomorrow I begin a new fan fic, one that I am sure will shock you all—well maybe not shock, but it is one that I don't think anyone has ever done before—at least the way I am---oh, ok you just have to read it to see what I mean!!! Ok, here are a few notes for my wonderful readers:  
  
LilVickiRyan: Isn't TJ sweet? Glad you like it and American Pie is soooo funny!!!  
  
Bob: well this is the last one! Enjoy!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Yes, our laws!! You are maid of honor---you are so lucky! And you can marry King Bob and I can marry HK, since Spinelli is marrying TJ.....glad you liked the card, hehe!  
  
Angelique: Glad you like it and see what happens!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
************Thirty-five Years Later***************  
  
"So that's how you and mom got engaged, dad?" TJ and Spinelli's twenty-three year old daughter Megan asked as she looked through her parent's memory album, smiling as she thought of her parents being a happy, young couple. The Detweilers were gathered in the LaSalle's living room, along with the Mitchells (King Bob and Jenn) and the three couples were looking back on their old memories before their upcoming high school reunion.  
  
"Yes, honey, and she made me the happiest man on earth that night," TJ said as he kissed Spinelli. After almost forty years of being a couple, they still acted like newlyweds.  
  
"I only hope that one day I have a boyfriend who treats me like that," their other daughter, seventeen year old Elizabeth commented, as she looked over the proposal picture that the Hustler Kid took all those years ago.  
  
"I'm sure you will, honey," Spinelli assured her, giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" their fifteen year old son, Leo asked, pointing to a picture of Javier.  
  
"That was Uncle Gus's best friend Javier, he also went to high school with us," TJ answered, looking at one of the prom pictures. "Hey, honey, do you know what ever happened to him? I haven't heard from him since he came out back in college."  
  
"Actually, it's funny you should mention it. Gus heard from him last week, he is doing well, he's living in Southern California with a friend of his and working in the field of immigration law. I'm happy for him, considering all the hell the poor guy had to go through when he came out."  
  
"Yeah, people can be so ignorant, but he came out on top in the end. He has a successful career, a great group of friends and someone who loves him. I am really happy for him," TJ said smiling.  
  
"I'm happy for him too," Jenn agreed as they continued to look through the album. "Hey look, it's Gretchen and Vince at our wedding, they were so cute back then."  
  
"Hey, we still are!" Vince protested as he came into the room with a pot of coffee. "We just aren't as sickeningly sweet as TJ and Spinelli are!"  
  
They all laughed at Vince's dramatics as they continued to look back on more memories of their childhood and young adulthood.  
  
"Remember Jenn and Bob's wedding?" Gretchen asked, pointing to yet another picture of the group. I swear, Spinelli, I thought you were going to give birth in the middle of the wedding!"  
  
"Shut up, Gretch!" Spinelli said, laughing at how pregnant she looked in the picture. "That would have been an interesting wedding if I had though, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but you would have stolen our thunder!" Jenn said giggling. "Imagine our wedding being interrupted because Megan decided it was time to be born."  
  
"Hey, I waited until the week after, Aunt Jenn," Megan protested.  
  
"I know, but its fun to tease you about it!" Bob told his niece with a grin. "And with Josh and Beth in college, who am I going to pick on?"  
  
Megan laughed as she continued to look through the book. "Hey, Aunt Gretchen, whatever happened to the guy you dated before you and Uncle Vince got together? What was his name? Matthew? Marty?"  
  
"Mikey, and last I heard, he was traveling the world or something. He did apologize for using me, but he and I never quite got as close as we once were. It's a shame, since he was such a good person."  
  
"But if you two hadn't broken up, you and I wouldn't have ended up together," Vince pointed out.  
  
"That's true, and we wouldn't have had our two wonderful kids," Gretchen added with a smile.  
  
"This is fun, going through all these memories," Spinelli said as she closed one of the photo albums. "I love remembering those days, especially prom night. I felt like the luckiest person in the world, and TJ here only got more romantic and loving, if that is at all possible. "  
  
"Anything for the one I love," TJ smiled as he kissed her.  
  
"Not again, you guys!" Vince protested, looking at the couple with mock disgust.  
  
The group laughed as they continued to look over more memories from the past. They smiled at the good, mourned over the bad and laughed over the silly, but all of them remembered how that one surprise brought them all closer together and helped shape their friendship and relationships into what they were today.  
  
A/N and that's the short and sweet ending to Prom Night! Tomorrow I begin my new fic, called Underneath it All, where one of the characters faces tragedy and insecurity, and resorts to destructive behavior to try and control their life. But will some unexpected news save this person? Or will the news cause more problems? Find out in the fic!! Please R/R, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all, happy reading! 


End file.
